The present invention relates to a wire winding box with an increased usable area, and especially to a wire winding box with a communication cable which can be rewound automatically and has a large area for receiving a longer communication cable.
Currently, computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile machines are arranged with communication cables for connection to other devices or networks to achieve their objective. In order to avoid an overlong communication cable or an overshort communication cable, various wire winding boxes have been developed. Such a wire winding box basically includes a box body, a communication cable, a wire winding disk, and a spiral spring. The receptacle of the communication cable is inserted into the receptacle of a communication device for downloading data.
However, in the prior art wire winding box, as the communication cable is wound around the wire winding disk, it is confined by the space of the wire winding disk. Furthermore, the segments of the communication cable in the outer portion and inner portion of the wire winding ring are proportional. As the area of the wire winding box is finite, a longer communication cable cannot be received therein, so that the use of the wire winding box is confined.
Therefore, it is appreciated that the prior art wire winding box has some defects that are necessary to improve.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding box with an increased area, wherein the communication cable is placed in the receiving groove on one surface of the first disk body and out of the wire winding ring on another surface of the first disk body. Therefore, as the communication cable is wound around the wire winding disk, the confinement to the communication cable is less. As a result, the application area of the wire winding box is increased so that a communication cable with a longer length can be conveniently received therein.
To achieve those objects, the present invention provides a wire winding box with an increasing area including a box body, a housing, a communication cable, a wire winding disk, and a spiral spring. The box body has a wire groove and a shaft. The shaft is installed at an inner lateral side of the wire groove. A housing is connected to the box body for sealing the wire groove. A wire winding disk has a first disk body. The first disk body has an axial hole. Two surfaces of the first disk body are installed with a receiving groove and a wire winding ring, respectively. The wire winding disk is placed in the wire groove in the box body, and the shaft extends through the axial hole. A communication cable is wound around the shaft, and is in the receiving groove of the wire winding ring of the wire winding disk, so that the communication cable is placed in the receiving groove formed on one surface of the first disk body and on the wire winding ring formed on another surface of the first disk body. A spiral spring is connected between the box body and the wire winding disk. Thereby, a wire winding box with an increasing area is formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.